zentiafandomcom-20200213-history
Stele
Steles are the talismans used by Vajra Guardians. They contain the power of an ancient Vajra Giant, which they can call upon the power off in order to gain greater resistance to damage as well as use it's powers to wear down their foes. List of Steles Stele *Level 1 *Notes: : Cannot be upgraded. No growth/skills/talents Power Stele *Level 5 *Upgraded with Shadow Stone *Talisman Skill : Knocks targets down. 3 minute cooldown. Bonus vs Fox Sprite : Vigor Cost: 30 : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: Talisman Skill : 2: Addl Atb: Stamina +4 : 3: Addl Atb: Attack +4, Phy Crit Rate +0.5% *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> *Notes : You recieve this Stele at level 5 from Taoist ?? along with a Shadow Stone. This Stele cannot be upgraded past its initial stage to Doom/Draco prefix. Protection Stele *Level 10 *Upgraded with Scarlet Stone/Altitude Jade *Talisman Skill : Protect Spell: Regenerate HP. 6 minute cooldown. : Vigor cost: 30 : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: Talisman Skill : 2: Max HP +60 : 3: Defense +10, Attack +5 : 4: Stamina +2, Strength +3 : 5: Strength +2, Crit Res Rate +1% : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : Health (1-5): Grants +30/60/90/120/150 HP : Defense (1-5): Grants +12/24/36/48/60 Defense : Tier 2: : Counterattack (1-5): 8%/?/?/?/? chance to gain 1/?/?/?/? additional rage when attacked. : Taunt (1-2): Reduces the cooldown of Taunt by 1/2 seconds *Notes : You recieve this Stele at level 15 from Captor DJ, along with a scarlet stone. Spiritual Stele *Level 20 *Upgraded with Scarlet Stone/Altitude Jade *Talisman Skill : Spiritual Spell: Enchant weapon with area damage. 3 minute cooldown. : Vigor Cost: 15 : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: : 2: : 3: : 4: : 5: : 6: : 7: *Talents : Tier 1: : : : Tier 2: : : *Notes : You recieve the Spiritual Stele from your level 20 class quest. After completing the quest for the Summoning Charm, you will recieve a quest to defeat Blaze Ox, which includes this talisman as a reward. Blaze Ox can also drop this talisman. ?? Stele *Level 30 *Upgraded with Scarlet Stone/Altitude Jade *Talisman Skill : : Vigor Cost: : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: <> : 2: <> : 3: <> : 4: <> : 5: <> : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> *Notes : The major bosses of Water Palace can drop this talisman. You can also buy it for 20 Bronze Raider Valor/10 copper from the World Regime if you have attained at least Rank 9 reputation with them. Essence Stele *Level 40 *Upgraded with Orange Stone/Force Jade *Talisman Skill : essence Spell: area atk damage (3 hits in 360Degree) : Virgor Cost: 20 : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: <> : 2: <> : 3: <> : 4: <> : 5: <> : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> : Tier 3: : <> : <> : Tier 4: : <> : <> *Notes : ?? Stele can be purchased from the Devil Tower Quartermaster for 10 Devil-Defeat Marks and 10 Gold or you are able to obtain from storm test. gained as a reward. Category:Classes Category:Skills Category:Talisman